Kohn
Kohn is the son of Madel and Alter Future Trunks. He is also, the nephew of Zether and Trunks son of Tregeta, and he is Tregeta's Grandson. Kohn was born just before the Saiza/War saga. Grandpa Tregeta didn't take it well at first, but he learns to cope with it. Little do the Frontier Saiyans know that Kohn like most of them is destined to become a great warrior. Kohn shortly after the Saiza/War saga: A Tragedy foreseen When the Frontier Saiyans return to their world, Future Trunks begins teach his son Kohn how to fight and be a saiyan warrior. Tregeta helps him; However when it goes too far, his wife Madel finds a way to "punish" Trunks for his incompetence. Usually while that happens, Tregeta trains his sons Trunks and Zether so they wouldn't get soft. Around this time, Kyro would help Tomalia (his step-Mother) babysit his little brother Yuta who is 2 years old at this time while Mohan went trough his individual training. (Basically too dangerous for a seven year old). eventually tragedy struck. Moku had come down with the second coming of the heart virus he had against the altered androids and later Paradox Cell. This time, the worse happened... MOKU HAD DIED FROM IT!!! Shortly after, Mohan and Moten agreed to help the altered chichi with the work to comfort her. Soon after Chichi was able to live her life again, she decided to live her life beautifully that way she would be able to keep her body and spend the rest of eternity with her husband in death. Later on, Zether begins to train Yuta while Mohan trained Kyro. Little did these in-peace warriors know, another nightmare was foreseen to come and a new era would begin for the world in parallel; A era of darkness. As time went by, a total of six years has passed since Dysin buu and Mohan has been home raising his two sons for four. Sadly Moku had just died from the second coming of the heart virus he had gotten against the androids. One day while Uncle zether was sparring with Cousin Yuta(Kyro's little brother) who is 4 right now, a destructive force struck 9 miles south of south city. The earth's special forces were called into action. When Gohan arrived to the battlefield, everyone even his own father Draditz, was gone. But that's not all, even more of these evil doers had made themselves known and started to make their way to Goku's world. Because of this the frontier saiyans had to leave they're young behind with Gohan, Madel, Kyro, and Alter Future Trunks to look over them. These evil doers were revealed to be known as the Renegades ( Seigyza's minions) and one of the strongest ones of them all stayed in the earth in parallel... PARADOX CELL!!! Later on, Paradox Cell and renegade Broly attacked the altered Sugyo city. Tomalia told Kyro to get Yuta as far away from here as possible. Unfortunately, Tomalia was no match for Cell and Broly's combined power and cunning. She died along with all that was left of Altered Sugyo City. After Future Trunks realizes this, He decides to fight off the two monsters himself. "Madel, get you, Trunks, and Kohn as far away from here as possible." Although Future Trunks was able to defeat and destroy Renegade Broly with ease, Paradox Cell would be nearly impossible to beat. But Trunks did NOT give up and fought on anyway. However, Future Trunks met his end at the hands of Paradox cell. Madel under the upmost influence of heartache and rage, charged at Cell head on. she may have gotten herself killed again, but at least she'll spend the rest of eternity with her beloved in death(otherworld). Kohn was just 7 almost 8 years old when his parents died. Soon after, Kyro transformed into a SSJ2 even stronger than Mohan and Gohan combined (Saiza) and destroyed Paradox Cell with the upmost of ease. Sadly, Kyro knew he was too late; By Paradox Cell's monstrous hands, Kohn was orphaned. After giving the couple a proper burial, Kyro went down to what was left of Sugyo City hoping for any survivors especially Tomalia. Once again, He had failed... TOMALIA WAS DEAD!!! Along with Draditz, the altered Z-fighters, and worse Kohn's parents. Kohn had changed his name to Trunks(after his father) shortly after. three years had passed since the last of the renegades (Renegades 17 and 18) gained up on and killed Gohan and instead of taking mama Bulma's advice to use the time machine, Trunks goes to fight the androids himself to avenge his master and best friend Gohan. However, he lost miserably. He was no match for them. Thankfully, Trunks lived to see another day. When the Frontier Saiyans left to the world in parallel to finish Seigyza once and for all, Trunks was told to stay and protect the earth and her people until they returned. This was because Trunks still didn't know the true fundamentals of fighting. It wasn't his fault personally, It took Tregeta awhile too. "once you learn that, then and only then will you be able to defeat the androids and return our world too peace."-Tregeta. Shortly after they left, Trunks decided to use the time machine and go back to the past to prevent the second coming of Moku's heart virus. Thus a new time and storyline was created. Trunks' return: peace's major tragedy At one point near the very end of DBGTX, Trunks returns to the original timeline in the earth in parallel. After quite a reunion, the androids strike again. Trunks was a lot stronger and he destroyed BOTH of the androids with the upmost of ease. All that was left, was Paradox Cell in his original form. This time, Cell was the weakling and was destroyed once and for all allowing Trunks to become the great warrior fate predicted he'd be. After a month had passed, The Frontier Saiyans returned. Although it was great for Trunks to se them again especially Zether, sadly everyone else was killed in the battle. A great lost had occurred but at least they did NOT die in vain. Peace had finally returned to the Earth in parallel. It's possible that Kohn going back to the past created the events of Dragonball Super. Kohn going back to the past; a new time being born?! Late Age 789 early Age790, kohn confronts the renegade androids 17 and 18 and challenges them to battle in order to avenge his mentor gohan son of draditz but also all the z-fighters head on. He gives everything he has but unfortunately it's not enough. He barely manges to escape the battlefield with his life. After realizing painfully tht he cannot defeat the androids as is and a inspirational talk from his grandfather tregeta, he decides to take mama bulma's advice and take the enhanced antidote to moku. After using the time machine, kohn arrives at Age777. The day mohan is to be revived with the dragonballs just an hour before tomallia and yuta arrive on their space pod. Kohn swipes on of the Dragonballs from moku as he's gathering the last one. After flying at top speed to the best of his ability, moku easily catches up with kohn."alright kid what do you want we need that dragonball to revive my son surely you can understand that. Wait a minute Trunks?!" "Not quite great grandfather." "Wait kohn?! When did you get so big last time I checked you're supposed to be still a kid." Kohn explains his story to moku n how mohan met his wife tomallia and their son yuta and how they'll be great allies. However to stay on topic, kohn tells moku about the renegades and what a nightmare the future will be."with all due respect great grandfather this terrible future is caused by on great mistake made on you're part. Remember you're super saiyan 4 transformation? Well the fight with dysin buu was one time in which transforming will cost you're life." "U mean how even though I was revived by mohan's sacrifice going four against buu lead to the return of the heart virus?!" "I'm afriad so I know at the time it was a ordellic risk you had to take.which is why I have this! It's an enhanced version of the cure my dad gave you 14 years ago. I highly suggest you not only tell the others to train these next three years but also go ahead and take the medicine now. This way, u won't have to worry about the possibility of joining heart attack on the battlefield." " wait I'm going to jeopardize your existence by telling the others about you am I?" "No because unlike with my father when he first traveled back, I'm already born and coherent with the current time. Whereas my dad wasn't to born for another two years. But seriously as much as the little me is going to hate it, it's probably best that Dad returns to his own time that way there won't be any time disorient damage to the space time continuum. The rifts between dimensions is already going to be severely weakened by my arrival here. Anyway I'll return three years from now to help you guys out." "Alright kohn just so you know you may be creating a new time because the this, but u do us proud thick and thin and we'll be there wherever you go. Just try to stay alive and make it back in one piece alright?" "Yes sir please take the medicine and take care." And so kohn returns to the future with after meeting tomallia and yuta and the return of mohan, moku explains to the others bout the situation. Altered future trunks ends up agreeing with his future son and decides to returns to his time for the greater good of the universe. With this new info after moku is forced to take the medicine in front of everyone, they prepare for the invasion that is ensured to come. This marks not only a new ark for our new bound heroes but the beginning of a new time...Dragonball super!!! Kohn's resolve; the three year training begins Shortly after Future Kohn returns to his future, the androids rampage once again in what's left of south city. although many of the citizens made it to the underground safehavens, the androids shedded their fair share of innocent blood. DesKohn frustration and anger, he is easily talked out of confronting them by none other than one of the strongest remaining Z-fighters...Majuub!!! "It's pointless Kohn. The only good out of that course of action is simply getting yourself killed. You used the time machine and you have a new present to fend off in order at least for them and your present self. You need to stay alive." "Uub i mean Majuub as logical as that sounds I can't just let more people die innocently and with no odds in their favor at all. You, Mohan, and the others have simply become cowards!" "No we haven't. You don't think we reap for those innocent souls caught in this war? What happened was either the others knew they were outmatched and went down fighting like trunks did or they had become so war and batttle bound that they didn't even see their demise coming. Master Mohan and the others simply sought the bigger picture and that's why you were told to go ahead and use the time machine;because you don't understand the true ordeals of fighting nor being a true warrior. You're just a semi-royal spoiled brat who can only reconcile what's right in front of him. If you didn't have all that arrogance shoved up you're ass then maybe you would've have been so foolish in you're suicidal attempt to avenge Gohan."Why you son of a..." "That's enough!!!" " I'm sick of you two fighting each other instead of figuring out a proper solution for everyone." " pan this is no business of a child." -Kohn and Majuub. And with that Pan sneaks above ground to confront the androids. Despite a grand effort, in the end she was easily at the androids mercy. As the whole thing transpired, they could sense that Pan's enegry dropping, and thus make a truce. "Kohn i'll go help pan, you just keep giuding the people to safety." "Alright Majuub good luck." When all was said and done. Majuub was able to hold off the androids and force them to retreat;only for them to get a great power boost in exchange. "If you had the overall advantage Majuub, why didn't you finish them off?! "Hey you told me to make sure Pan you're cousin got back to camp safely and ALIVE!!! So don't go hero on me. and even if you did back me up while I got her out of there, you were nowhere near strong enough to take them. You'd only die putting the new timeline in jeopardy asa result. Besides, you are her COUZIN!!! Not her father. I've known about the crush and acknowledged her. so before you use up all that bravado, make sure you have the battle power to back it up you good for nothing saiyan!!!" "WHy you primal village monkey..." "Alright that's enough. man an old martial arts master can't even have one of his last smokes anymore."M-master Roshi,please forgive us." "Calm down boys, you two aren't going to get anywhere if spent more time bickering than either training or in someone's case going back in time for the better. Now Majuub go train. Kohn get ready to go back to the past so you get stronger and in the meantime find a way to cool off both of you do I make myself clear?!" "yes sir." While this was taking place in Age 777 of the DBS timeline, the Frontier Saiyans especially Present Kohn alongside his cousin Zaio-kun Draditz' second son were beginning their training. [[Category:Saiyans] Category:Quarter Saiyan